


Kol Mikaelson + In Vino Veritas (S2 and 3)

by NRGmeta (NRGburst)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animated GIFs, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGmeta
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving for March Meta Matters 2020.
Kudos: 4
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	1. Kol Mikaelson and In Vino Veritas S2

Seriously, this is the only time we see Kol with alcohol in S2. (Although OFC Kol’s fave was Absinthe. That stuff is _the devil._ NEVER DRINK IT OMG. XD)

I went back and checked because his “date” with Davina in 2x02 was at Rousseau’s and:

Yup. That would be _water_. He doesn’t choose to consume anything more unhealthy than _pastries_ the whole time he’s a witch.

Especially combined with all the times we’ve seen Kol drink in S3 (thus far), it seems that alcohol symbolizes that other addiction of the Mikaelson clan that he’d kicked when he was in this body. (I mean blood, not murder. To be fair though, he didn’t ever kill anybody as a witch either. Interesting, right?)

(S3 comparison in Chp 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on [my tumblr here.](https://nrgburst.tumblr.com/post/143034991715/kol-mikaelson-in-vino-veritas-s2more)


	2. Kol Mikaelson and In Vino Veritas (S3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3 comparison

Kol as a vampire drank a lot more. In fact these are from the first ep we see him in in TVD (3x13):

And the next:

Aaand the next:

Plus here here is in a flashback in TO 2x02:

Because as Stefen tells Caroline while he's teaching her the ropes of being a vampire back in S1 of TVD, alcohol helps take the edge off the bloodlust they experience. And after being revived in his vampire body, Kol has to drink. _A lot._

The In Vino Veritas trope is usually used to show how being drunk uninhibits people enough to reveal truths they'd rather stay buried. But since this show (and The Vampire Diaries) actually parallels vampirism to addiction, I found it interesting to see just how Vampire!Kol is a total lush compared to Witch!Kol. _He is always drinking something_ , whether blood or alcohol. And I think it's because they want to emphasize how OTT his craving for blood is, both because of the curse and in comparison to _what_ he was- neither ghosts nor witches have the same sort of compulsive need to feed. So here, have the trope taken absolutely literally- because it reveals truths all the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here on my tumblr.](https://nrgburst.tumblr.com/post/143051424970/kol-mikaelson-in-vino-veritas-s3-s2)


End file.
